Luna di miele
by CarolinaH.Manning
Summary: DL. There is a reason why they call it honeymoon.


_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection_

_AN: I wanted to thank all the great people at the D__/L thread at talk. for giving me several ideas for this story. _

**Luna di miele**

She was woken up by a warm ray of light finding its way through the flowery drapery, tickling her lips. She stretched in the soft sheets before she opened her eyes to her strange surroundings. She didn't know where she was for few seconds but then it all rushed back to her.

The moment she saw herself for the first time in her wedding dress with her hair done into a loose bun with few loose strands framing her face and in make-up that made her shining chocolate eyes look bigger and her lips fuller. Her hand shook as she reached for the bouquet that took so long to choose. At the end she went for peonies – pink for her hair and reddish for the bouquet. They contrasted nicely with the ivory of her dress. Simple empire style one with lace covering her shoulders instead of sleeves.

She remembered the quick hug Stella gave her before she turned around, smoothed her burgundy dress and, with a smile on her face, made her way to the alcove where the minister, Flack and her husband-to-be were waiting. She hadn't seen him almost at all for the last week since they were assigned at different cases and Stella insisted that she would come to live with her during the last week before the wedding which seemed to irritate Flack a lot for some reason. She didn't quite get why but Stella said that she shouldn't see him on the day of her wedding and she should get some sleep and last minute organization done which would not be possible since they lived together now. She tried to protest but tornado Stella was an unstoppable force.

Her father kissed her cheek and she saw that he was fighting tears as he took her arm in his along with a deep breath. She took one on her own as the music started, their cue to step on the rose petals, courtesy of her niece.

She made one step and their eyes locked. She hasn't seen him since the beginning of the shift the previous day and as she saw all the love and desire in his beautiful blue eyes her knees almost gave up under her. She didn't know what he was going to wear since he insisted on it being a surprise. His reasoning being that he's not going to see her dress before the wedding either. And surprised she was. Although he was wearing a tux he went for the black on black look with a dark blue tie. And he looked gorgeous. Flack was wearing similar attire except that his tie matched perfectly Stella's dress – something she only realized much later looking at the wedding photos. She only had eyes for him in that moment.

They have decided for a simple ceremony and they haven't averted their eyes from each other for one moment. By the time the minister pronounced them husband and wife she was barely containing her tears. And then he kissed her – once, twice, five times … they finally parted their lips when Flack's amused voice penetrated their bliss.

They smiled at each other before he took her arm in his and led her to the tables being prepared for the reception, the small wedding party following them. It was a comfortable affair without sitting order and with lot of laughs, stories, dancing and country music. Their first dance was to _Feels like home _because that's how they felt in each others arms.

They left the party around eleven when it was still in full blow. Who would have thought that Sid is such a party animal? They made the round to say good bye to everyone and then headed home to change, grab their suitcases and call a cab to drive them to the airport. The plane was leaving at 2:30 and was expected to land in Rome at 19:00 of Central European time. They would arrive at the hotel have dinner and could try to sleep through the night to avoid the jet lack as much as possible.

Luckily everything went as planed and they arrived at the small hotel near the center around nine o'clock. They dragged their suitcases on the second floor where they found the right room but food and sleep were the last things on their minds. They were all over each other before the door closed. The week long absence of the other made their desire go into overdrive. They weren't even coming up for air from their passionate kisses and only moans were heard in the darkened room as they navigated themselves to the bed purely by intuition. When they finally reached it they were both already naked. Somehow they managed to get in between the sheets. And then the week long separation finally overcame them. They wanted to touch, to kiss, to taste all at once. It wasn't fast, it was never fast between them but it was urgent and intensive. So when the release came it was with a force that surprised them both and left them breathless. They didn't move for a little while just gazing into each others eyes, then he shifted a bit so they were lying on their sides facing each other, legs intertwined, arms holding the other close. Silent 'I love you's' were exchanged and before they knew it they both drifted into sleep.

So here she was now inspecting the room and wondering why was the place at her side empty. The room was big enough and cozy with walls painted in pink and crème that match the thick carpet and the flowery drapery and bedspread. There were two night stands, wardrobe, and a toilet table with big mirror all made of dark wood giving the room less feminine feeling. There was also another door opposite the bed which must lead to the bathroom. As she spotted it she recognized the distinctive sound of shower and a man's voice singing – in Italian. She smiled to herself as she slowly untangled herself from the sheets and made her way to bathroom to join him under the shower. It was her good deed for the environment of the day.

"Care for some company, cowboy?" she asked with a smile as she stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her. He turned quickly since he was standing with his back to the door and a smile spread on his lips.

"Always." his voice was little husky and sent shivers down her spine. "I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked as he slipped his arms around her waist and she stepped into his embrace and under the water.

"No." she shook her head. "I was just feeling a little lonely there without my husband." At that his smile grew even wider although she hasn't thought it possible.

"I like that."

"What?" she didn't quite catch on his line of thoughts.

"You calling me your husband."

"Well, you are."

"And I'm really glad about it."

And then he showed her just how much.

A long while later they were still in the comfy bathroom but out of the shower and she was applying lotion on her arms as he was being helpful and doing the same on her back were she couldn't reach. It was very intimate and so not him but he got a chance to touch her skin and the occasional sounds she let out when he touched an extremely sensitive spot were all so worth it.

"You smell nice." He whispered into her ear. She leaned back a little so her head rested on his shoulder.

"It's honey. I thought it suited the occasion."

"You always smell nice." He replied and then softly kissed her neck. "Do you think they are already serving breakfast?"

"Why shouldn't they?" she had no idea what time it was but the sun was up so the chances were good.

He continued to kiss her neck and encircled her waist bringing her closer to his body. He had underwear on but she was in her birthday suit and he was shamelessly taking advantage of it. When she felt herself loosing control again she wriggled off of his hold and after kissing him softly on the lips went to find something to put on.

"As tempting as your idea is, Messer, I plan on seeing more from Rome than just this room. And I thought you were hungry."

"Still am." He muttered to himself as he followed her to the room and watched her put her underwear on. Which was kinda sexy and didn't help in stilling his "hunger" at all. She then produced a beautiful flowery dress from the suitcase and when she put it on it made her look like a movie star from the 50'. He didn't stay behind putting on pants the color of sand and green short-sleeved shirt. When they were ready she checked him out and smiled.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in green?" she asked as she approached him wrapping her arms around his waist and tilting her head back so he could drop a kiss on her lips. After few moments, well minutes actually, she pulled away.

"Let's go have a breakfast."

They found the dinning room by smell and enjoyed almost all of what the buffet offered especially the delicious coffee. They didn't even realize how hungry they were until all the smells hit them. They haven't really eaten since in the plane and that was a long time ago. They sat at a small table in the corner occasionally feeding each other pieces of their own breakfast or wiping away crumbs or rests of marmalade from the others lips. They were absolutely concentrated on each other and therefore haven't noticed the small smiles appearing on the faces of the staff and the few guests that spotted them. They had nowhere to hurry and had all the time in the world. It was an unusual feeling and they loved every second of it.

They finished and headed to the reception when she stopped remembering something.

"Go ahead I forgot my purse and sunglasses in the room."

"OK." He replied and kissed her forehead. "Would you grab mines too? They should be on the toilet table."

She was back in few minutes and as she returned the key at the reception she saw him on the other end of the counter taking keys from the other receptionist. She approached him with an eyebrow raised in question.

"I rented a Vespa."

"A Vespa?" she asked with a smile playing on her lips as she handed him his sunglasses. "I thought you would get something more…hm…macho. Like a Harley."

"When I take you on a tour down the Route 66 we take the Harley. In Rome you ride a Vespa." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that a promise?"

"That is a promise."

With that he took her hand and they headed to the emerald green vehicle he mentioned. He handed her a helmet – safety above all, and put one on himself. He then took his place and waited for her to adjust on the seat behind him. And she did so really well. He could feel her tights pressing to his, her breast pressed against his back so that he was sure to feel her heartbeat, her arms encircled his waist tightly and she put one her palm over his heart.

"We should travel like this more often. It is really comfty." She whispered before she pressed a kiss on his neck.

"Well, while I don't mind at all your lips anywhere on my body I would strongly suggest you keep them for yourself for a while if we are to get anywhere. You can distract me later." He more felt then heard her laughter as she pressed her cheek to his back.

"Let's go then."

"Your wish is my command, madam."

They were soon on the road heading for the center caught in the stream of cars and motorbikes and it felt strangely familiar. The drivers were loud but somehow disciplined.

"Where are we heading?" she hoped he would hear her in all the noise.

"Coliseum." Came his answer.

"Why am I not surprised?" she murmured.

They parked the Vespa on a nearby parking lot and were standing in front of the arena.

"It looks smaller on pictures." He said.

They stand still for a while admiring the ancient piece of architecture before deciding to take a walk around it. Whilst at it they also took a picture with a gladiator and few of themselves 'for progenies' as he put it.

Then they took the Via Fori Imperali and stopped by Forum Romanum which offered a rather astonishing sight. The Via took them to Piazza Venezia and they realized it is time for lunch. It was really hot and they weren't that hungry so they settled for a salad and bruschetta.

They spent peaceful two hours talking and keeping quiet and stealing kisses while deciding what to bring back for their friends.

After they were finished they reassumed their wandering and at her insistence were heading to Fountain di Trevi.

"The square is really small." Danny remarked when they approached it.

"Yeah, but the fountain is really big. And beautiful."

They took a few pictures and walked around the square to take a good look from all angles and then they sat on the brink of the fountain trying to find some coins.

"So do you make a wish before you throw it in the fountain?" he asked.

"You may, I think. Except I have nothing left to wish for because I already have you." She leaned closer and kissed him.

"Good answer." He whispered before returning the kiss.

"Ready?" he asked as they both clasped a coin in their hands. She nodded and he counted. "One, two, three." And they both threw the coins to the fountain over their shoulders.

And since you can't very well be in Rome and not visit the Spanish Stairs that was their next stop.

It was pretty crowded there so they took a few pictures and found themselves a spot to sit. She had her head on his shoulder when he suddenly stood up.

"Don't go anywhere." He said and disappeared in the crowd.

She was a little surprised but not really worried. She knew he was quite impulsive which was one of the reasons she loved him. She had no idea how long he was gone when he was suddenly back by her side handing her a posy of daisies. His eyes were sparkling and she knew exactly what he was thinking. Or better said, what he was remembering.

She took the flowers and then turned to him cupping his cheek.

"You are the best." She said before kissing him.

He was grinning in the irresistible Messer-style when he responded.

"That's why you married me." She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"That's why I married you."

The next day they went to see Castell San Angelo and on the way back stopped at Piazza Navona and in Pantheon. After an early dinner they opted for a walk through the picturesque backstreets of the town.

They were sitting on a bench at some small piazza, sounds of the city and the almost darkness creating a rather special atmosphere. He was straddling the bench and his arms encircled her waist while she had her head on his shoulder hugging him with one arm. They both were thinking the exact same thing – that they could spend forever like this. Then he remembered something and reached to his pocket.

"Montana, there is something I wanted to give you." He said as he put a package in her hand. "I meant to give it to you before the wedding but there was no time."

She turned a little to be able to open the gift so her back was now to his chest and his breath grazed her ear as he spoke. She opened it and took out a charm bracelet. She examined the charms and her eyes filled with tears. There was a tiger and Superman logo and the Empire State Building and a spider and an ear-corn and a plane, a lucky eight ball and a daisy.

She couldn't speak so she only motioned for him to fasten it on her wrist. As he did so she finally found her voice and she turned back to him.

"You know, when you do things like this I feel like pinching myself to be sure I'm not dreaming. And I wonder what have I ever done to deserve someone like you. I know it should be clear by now but I love you more then I ever thought possible." And she kissed him. Lovingly, passionately, hungrily.

"Don't fool yourself, Montana, I'm the lucky one in here." He whispered in between the kisses.

She didn't have time to protest since she was too preoccupied by kissing him. Their kisses were growing more and more heated and as they came up for air yet again they both realized were they were.

"I think we better move this somewhere more private." He chuckled and she nodded.

He put his arm around her waist and she snuggled into him and they headed to the hotel.

They reserved their next day for a visit in Vatican and they spent several hours admiring the beautiful works of art.

The next day they headed to Piazza del Popolo and Gallery Borghesse and then spent the rest of the day strolling through the Villa Borghesse holding hands. It was really pleasant feeling. Not that they haven't held hands before but just walk around holding hands being nothing but a couple was a rather new experience.

It was their last night in Rome, tomorrow they will be heading to Venice for another five days of romance. They were lying in the bed, satisfied for the time being. She had her head on his chest and was tracing lazy circles on his stomach while he was stroking her back.

"You didn't bring any sexy underwear to our honeymoon." It wasn't a question but not a statement either.

"I thought you liked me naked best. I didn't see a reason to."

"But one likes to unwrap his presents." He stated with a light pout in his voice.

"I'll remember that." She said and she kissed his stomach before turning to face him.

They arrived at Venice around noon and after checking in their hotel they went out in a search for some food. They managed to end at the Piazza San Marco which was pretty amazing though they opted to stay away from the pigeons.

There was no way she would miss a ride in a gondola while being in Venice. And what a ride it was.

It was a warm night and she was lying secure in Danny's embrace listening to his heartbeat. Some moments into the ride he started to sing. It was an Italian song and she didn't really understood but she was sure it was a love song. His low voice was sending chills through her whole body and she was sure this must be one of the most beautiful moments in her life. She was having those often lately.

It was their third night in Venice and they came back from yet another stroll through the town and were readying themselves for bed. Better said – she was readying herself for bed, he was ready twenty minutes ago. He had no idea what was taking her so long. They took the shower together, he helped her with the lotion – which became his new favorite past time activity, they brushed their teeth. Just like an old married couple. She said she needed to dry her hair. But he didn't hear the hair-dryer and it wouldn't take her twenty minutes.

In the moment when he decided to look for her the door opened and he was rooted to the spot.

There was his wife, picture perfect, framed by the bathroom door in lacy magenta boy shorts and a matching camisole ending right above her belly button. Both parts were adorned by a silky black ribbon. He always knew she was gorgeous but she managed to take his breath away time and time again. And that was before he realized that the lingerie was more or less see-through.

They were standing like that for several minutes – she smiling winningly, he trying to regain at least some control over his body.

"I thought you would want to unwrap your present." She whispered in a slightly husky voice and he didn't need any more encouragement.

With two steps she was in his arms, her legs around his waist and their mouths practically melted to each other.

And then unwrapping he did.

They were sitting at the airport awaiting the call for their flight home when Danny spotted the downcast look on Lindsay's face.

"Hey, what's bothering you." He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"It is nothing, really." He gave her a look that said he wasn't buying it. "It's just, you know what they say, honeymoon is over. And I know that we have a whole life together in front of us, but it was really great and it is not going to be the same. For some reason it feels like an end."

"I wouldn't worry about it." He kissed her forehead.

"And why is that?"

"Well, Montana, with you by my side the sweet times are never ever going to end."


End file.
